


Meeting

by stellamedii



Series: Modern [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Terra and Aqua should be about twelve, Gen, I think I have them as only a year older for my modern aus, Main character has schizoaffective disorder, Or eleven actually, Ven's about ten in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamedii/pseuds/stellamedii
Summary: Meeting those in your mind isn't all bad, but it's definitely not appealing.
Series: Modern [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164965
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Meeting

_ “What do you see?” _

The voice echoed in his mind causing Ven to look side to side, then up and down. 

“I…” He began only to falter. It should have been obvious. His surroundings were right there after all, so why was he coming up blank? 

With furrowed brows, the boy scanned the room once more. His eyes settled on one piece. All that came to mind was a simple blur of black. His eyes narrowed then squinted at the spot as he tried to place it. Nothing came to fill in the blanks though. 

_ “Ventus.” _ The voice called once again.

His attention shifted from the unknown blob to the one speaking. They too held no true form. Or they did, of course they did. It just wouldn’t register in his mind what they looked like and with that, who they were. 

_ “What do you see?” _ They reiterated, voice just as far away as last time. Why did they sound yards away when they were within arm’s distance. Or...they were weren’t they? 

_ Why does everything feel like it’s underwater? Why do I? _

If anything, he felt half under. His eyes and nose were above while his ears were below. Is that why they sounded so distorted. Was he on the verge of drowning?

Frustrated with his lack of answers, Ven gripped both hands at either side of his head and clawed into his already messy hair. Fingers digging deeper to graze his scalp, he was pestered once again. This time it was just his name, but he still cried out nonetheless.

“I don’t know!” He shook his head fervently. His voice broke to hopeless whimpers as he continued. “I don’t…”

There was silence for a moment, leaving him able to calm a bit. Ven sniffled, and with his sleeves, wiped the tears from his eyes and snot from his nose.

“Ven?” 

A new voice. A familiar one, yet still so far away sounding. 

“What’s wrong?” It was wrought with worry. And within moments, arms were cradled ever so gently around him to pull him into a soft embrace. 

Despite the fear of the unknown, the young boy fell against the hold, clinging to it as if his life depended on it. He didn’t respond at all. Instead, he merely cried into the newcomer’s shoulder while continued glances were thrown to his original company. Still, he couldn’t place who it was. As he calmed in Aqua’s embrace however, he could finally make out a fox mask leaving him more confused than he had been prior.

“Ven, what’s wrong?” Aqua tried once again. Her voice sounded clearer, leaving him to burrow further against her. He shook his head then, an awkward gesture given their current state. Neither minded however, allowing them to stay within eachother’s grasp for a moment longer.   
  
Relieved and calmed, Ventus pulled back to smile up at his sister in thanks. It was easily returned with a sympathetic smile of her own.

“Ready to talk yet?” She asked.

Avoiding looking over to his original “companion” which while rude, was a bit of a must to keep calm. He’ll get back to them when he was more at ease. Though to talk, he did have to motion out the obvious.

Now his eyes wandered to the fox masked individual. Or tried to. The blurred figure was missing and he was none the wiser. 

Ven pulled further from his beloved sister to get a better look. He didn’t hear the door so they couldn’t have gone far could they. Then again, he didn’t hear the door open when Aqua let herself in. Speaking of which, she never knocked.

With faux anger, Ven playfully huffed

“You didn’t knock.”

Aqua looked taken aback then and insisted

“We heard you yell so we came to check on you.”

“We?” He asked. Ven looked passed her to check for Terra. When he came up empty however, he remembered who he’d been talking to. Gaze wandering back to where the mystery figure stood, or rather sat, once again brought him nothing. Another huff left him and he returned his attention to Aqua.

“You mean you and whoever that fox masked person was?” He paused a moment only to add “It’s not nice to mess with people’s heads you know.”

The brown haired child cocked her head with wonder for a moment. She looked around to no avail as well. 

“What masked person?”

Now he was getting a bit annoyed. It was one thing to mess with him a bit, but another to go this far with it.

“The one that kept asking me about my surroundings.” The young blond scowled. “I don’t know what they were doing, but it must’ve been a magic trick because I couldn’t focus on anything. Not even them so I couldn’t tell where I was or who was with me.” 

Thinking back on it, he couldn’t help but shudder a moment. Trick or not, it was plenty frightening to such a young child. He gulped such insecurities down however and chose to stand tall figuratively. 

“No, me and Terra.” She insisted, hand motioning out towards the door where their elder brother stood. His own gaze wandered the room as he listened in. “We didn’t see anyone in a mask.”

“I barely did too.” The youngest grumbled.

Tilting her head just a moment before straightening, Aqua offered another smile.

“You sure it wasn’t just your imagination running wild again?”

“No, my imagination is usually disney princesses.” 

“Yeah, ones you try to make out with.” Terra teased from the doorway. The youngest scowled then. And upon whipping one of his bed’s pillows at the twelve year old Terra, he playfully snapped 

“At least I don’t make out with my pillows.” 

“Wha! How do you know about that?!” The oldest boys’ voice cracked and the two witnesses laughed at his expense. 

_ “You know they’re keeping you down right?” _

The fox’s voice suddenly spoke again. A startled yelp escaped the blond. Eyes fixed on the much much closer cloaked girl left him to fall back against his sister.

“What’s wrong, Ven?!” The two questioned once again. 

As it should’ve been obvious, his eyes shifted from them to the fox. He hoped that’d be plenty to refocus their own attention. For a moment they looked to her, though that was quickly dashed when they looked everywhere else as well.

“She’s right there!” Ventus motioned to the now giggling girl. At least she had the stature and tone of a girl anyway. 

“Who is?” Terra questioned as even he joined fully now that he stood beside the bed.

“She’s literally in my face!” He huffed again. Despite the clear as day freak sitting so close to all of them now, his siblings failed to notice. Their brows furrowed as they tried and tried to no avail. After so long, they gave up, saying  
  
“There’s no one else here, Ven.”

Frantic, the child looked between the three he saw. The one in the mask simply smiled, an ever widening smile as he asked who she was.

_ “My name is Avaritia, but you can call me Ava.” _ The similarity to his own introduction struck him as unnerving. She seemed sweet, yet why was he grimacing so much. 

“Your name is greed?” Ven asked while his siblings looked on with wonder and concern. 

_ “Technically, yes.” _

With narrowed and skeptical eyes, he glanced between his clueless siblings then back to Ava.

“Why can’t they see or hear you?”

Bringing a pointed finger to her lips, she replied in a hushed

_ “Only you can experience us.” _

“Us?” The boy asked now with quite a bit of displeasure.

_ “You said I’m a sin.” _ She replied with pride.  _ “That means there’s six more of us.” _

Bewildered, he asked “Six more?! I can barely handle you!”

She chuckled then before fading from his sight.

Her appearance and disappearance left a pit in his stomach. Judging by the disturbed looks of his siblings, they felt the same. Warily, he looked up at his older siblings and asked

“Can we pretend that never happened?”

The two nodded with vacant stares to what was never there. 

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a vent fic, but since I play Ven as having the foretellers and co. in his head as their respective sins, I wanted to write him meeting each one for the first time and hell maybe I'll write random snippets of their random interactions sometime too. Not sure if in this story though.


End file.
